What's the answer?
by xXStrawberryBethXx
Summary: Ross has the experience, but will he have the courage. I crave reviews - I get a buzz out of just that one extra that you get when you come online... Make me happy : R&R & enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1 Like old times

**Disclaimer - I do not own Friends (darn) or any of the original Characters (Darn again)**

Thanks to the people that reviewed my first fan fic - it inspired me to write this one.  
Tell me what ya think of it.  
Beth xx

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:  
Like old times...

Ross

"Hey man, have you seen Monica?" That guy stresses out way too much. Then again, I think that my little Sis wears the pants in that marriage. I tried to remember what Rach had said before she went out - I really should listen more to her...  
"She went shopping with Rachel and the kids I think – are you busy?"  
"Um, I guess not then, why?"  
"Do you wanna come over to the apartment for a bit while the girls are out?"  
"Sure, see ya in 5!" The phone line disconnected. I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, then went to sit at the breakfast bar. I missed the times when we all used to live next door to each other and just go round for a chat – now it takes at least 5 minutes either way... What happened to us? Oh yeah... love!

"Ross, Ross, hey Dinosaur guy, ya gunna let me in or what?"  
"I forget that you don't have a key to the building anymore." I got up and buzzed him in. The noise reminded me that I had meant to invite Joey too, then it would be like old times!  
"Hey, how's it goin?" Chandler looked tired, I guess the twins had kept him up for most of last night, I remember when Emma was teething... Worst 2 weeks of my life... Ugh!  
"Hey, I'm great, but you look really tired, what's up with you man?"  
"Ugh, the twins – teething – ugh... Could I be more tired!" He slumped onto the sofa and put his face in his hands, I grinned at how clever I was, then put on a more serious face and handed him a beer – he came on the bus thankfully.  
"Isn't there a football game on today?" I shook my head, then flicked on the TV, as I looked through the channels, I found Sumo wrestling – just like old times,  
"Rachel won't let me watch it, but she's not here ha!" He smiled at me,  
"Cool." He paused to take a sip of his beer, "So, when's your next break going to be?" He may be tired, but he still had his typical Chandler sarcasm, great – I didn't want to think about that memory right now... Especially because of the thing in my jacket pocket that I didn't dare get out in front of Rach yet!

My eyes had obviously glazed over at the thought of that, because Chandler was just waving his sweaty palm in my face and his blurry voice was pulling me out of the trance. I snapped myself out of it quickly.  
"Oh, hello, I thought you died." He rolled his eyes sarcastically, then continued,  
"So, what did you really call me over for?"  
"Old times sake," I swilled the beer round in the can and shrugged my shoulders.  
"No... really, why?" That guy can see right through me – I had to tell him now... Who knows, he could help me out... "Well... I've got something to tell you!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**So... tell me what you thought of it.  
Review this and You're my favourite person in the whole world lol**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**Disclaimer - I do not own Friends (darn) or any of the original Characters (Darn again) **

**Chapter 2 is finally here, sorry it took so long :D  
Tell me what ya think of it.  
Beth xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2:****  
Secrets...**

**_Rachel_**

"Oooh, look at this." I cooed at a silky party dress that I had in my hand, then stared over at Monica before rushing over and comparing the colour to Erica's round little face – she just clapped and stroked it. Monica had to smile and then handed me Erica, she was now rubbing the dress against her face...  
Monica may finally have learned her lesson. After letting me buy one item of clothing for Erica, I knew that it would be unfair on Jack, so I bought him something – apparently, I have a shopping issue, because Monica came back with bagsful of toddler clothes. I threatened that I'd be offended if she took them back and she's too nice to do that to me – HA! I always win...

I quickly unlocked the door of the apartment and rushed into my bedroom, my shoes were killing me. Ross shouted "Hello,"but he sounded very nervous... Like there was something wrong – I mean it was normally work related, but he enjoyed grumbling about work, so it must be something else - all this sleuthing was hurting my brain (Monica said it didn't take much to do that - I never really understood what she meant by that...) However, something soon burst my bubble, I realised that my feet were burning with pain. I looked down and remembered that I never took off my shoes – I sighed in relief as I undid the ankle strap. When would I learn that stilettos were bad for you?

Soon the dinner was on – a nice cottage pie – and I sat down on the sofa, claiming a well deserved rest. As soon as I grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, Ross turned to me – he was sweating like a pig – he grabbed my hands and opened his mouth, about to speak, but no words came out. My hands slid easily out of his because of the sweat (eeew) and pushed up his chin. Much better!  
He shook his head, "I can't do this..." and before I could understand what he meant, the door was already shut, his leather jacket (the very unstylish one he got from his father may I add) gone and his keys gone too... What was up with that guy lately?

After putting out the fire in the kitchen that my cooking had caused (I guess Mon was right when she said it sucked), I thought about what he was talking about... After a lot of consideration, I decided that who could find out for me, the person that knew him better than anyone else...  
Chandler Bing! And heck if that didn't work – I have other sources. I would get to the bottom of what was haunting him if it took me a – a week!  
Oh c'mon, I have a manicure next Friday... But after then I will continue!  
ITS ON!!!!!

_**Ross **_

I cannot believe that I freaked...  
I was a coward! If I couldn't fight for the one I loved, then what kind of man was I?  
A loser? A sissy? A stupid idiot? Yeah, that sure sounds like me!

What was I afraid of – what was the worst that could have happened? So she could say no – nothing more – right? I needed fresh air, the words were swimming in my head, taunting me – I was so confused. I didn't know what to believe anymore!

Chandler had said it wouldn't be easy, but he also said it was worth it! I knew he was right, I'd done it a few times before, but this time, it was more important.  
Rachel was more than just a crush, I didn't want it to be like the last (2 or 3...) time(s), I didn't want to rush this time. She was too precious to me!

I sat on a bench outside my apartment block – I think I sat on some chewing gum – and sighed miserably. I fumbled into my pocket and drew out something that had been haunting my dreams and weighing down my jacket for weeks – it looked so pretty in the sunlight, but not half as beautiful as Rach. It finally hit home that she'd get bored dating me and move on if I didn't move now.

I jumped up and pushed out my chest, then walked over to the door. It was locked, my confidence leaked into a nearby drain. Must be fate, a sign that now is not the time – I managed to convince myself of this and pulled over a taxi. I felt like picking Ben up earlier today...

**_Rachel  
_**  
Chandler arrived about 5 minutes after I'd called - I guess he had nothing better to do than stalk his best friends - I buzzed him up and he was soon sat the couch. "This place is getting more and more annoying," he rolled his eyes and then looked up at me. I grabbed 2 bottles of water from the refrigerator and threw one at him,  
"Oh great, air mail!" Ugh – his sarcasm was one thing I certainly didn't miss; I cut straight to the point, "Ross is hiding something from me!" I pushed a loose lock of hair behind my ear and leaned on one hip. As I glanced over at him for an answer, I noticed him gulp – oh dear... Did Ross get there first???

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_I already think you're great for reading it, but I love reviews *hint hint*  
Down here  
__________________**


End file.
